Forgive Me, Baby?
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: Rachel comes across something hidden in Finn's wallet. Could this mean bad things for the loved up couple? Based on a Rumour of 3x10
1. The Photograph

**So this two-shot is based on a spoiler/rumour i heard about Finchel/Faberry in 3x10 :)**

* * *

><p>She was sat on his bed, looking down at the photo she had in her hands, the tears falling from her eyes.<p>

Finn walked into the room, slightly startled to see her there

"Rach? W-what are you doing here? H-How did you get in?"

"Your Mom let me in... and we were talking... then I found this."

She held up the picture to him. It was of Lucy "Quinn" Fabray.

"R-Rach? W-Where did you find that?"

"Y-You're wallet? ... You're mom was borrowing money, and she found it. For the past hour I've been crying my eyes out."

"W-Why?" he walked over to her and went to embrace her but she moved away

"R-Rach?"

"I-I need to know something"

She looked into his eyes. He could see the tears welling up.

"Anything Rach..."

"A-A-Are You Cheating on me?"

"Of course not! W-Why would you think that?"

"Guys don't usually keep pictures of their ex-girlfriend hidden in their wallet!"

"Rach, I swear, nothing's going on between me and Quinn!"

"Have you been spending time with her?"

"No... I mean, we have gotten a little closer, but I don't hang out with her!"

She threw the picture to him, and grabbed her bag.

"R-Rach?"

She ran out of his room, down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen and said goodbye to Carole.

"RACH! RACH WAIT!"

He was about to run after her, but Kurt and Carole stopped him.

"Let her go Finn." said Kurt

"I-I...She thinks i'm cheating on her!"

"Are you?"

"No! Of course Not! I'd never cheat on her!"

"And she doesn't believe you?"

Finn shook his head.

"Honey? Have you ever lied to Rachel?" asked Carole

Finn didn't know what to say. His mom knew he had lost his virginity to Santana. She just didn't know he lied to Rachel

Finn just nodded.

"I really want to prove to her that I love her but she wont listen to me"

"Maybe it's you who should be listening for once"

Finn nodded again and bit his lip

"Thanks mom. I love you"

Carole and Finn Hugged for a while before Finn pulled something out from inside of the drawer

"Mom? I think it's the right time..."

"Good luck!"

Finn grabbed the keys and maade his way over to Rachel's house.


	2. Saying Sorry

**Heeeyyyy Guys! I know it's been a verrrrry long time since I last wrote anything for my fanfiction stories, but I kind of got fed up with writing constantly. But here you guys go. The next and Maybe Final chapter. I dont know yet!. I'm thinking about writing their _'Friday Date_' - which would basically be a bit of smut and fluff if any of you guys are interested. If so just post in a review and I'll see what I can do. There needs to be at Least three requests for the _'Friday Date_' though. Read on and it'll make sense! :D Love you Guys so much! Thank you for reading this story and check out some of my others :D M'wah! xoxo - Rebecca **

* * *

><p>"Rachel honey, What's wrong?" her dads asked as she got home.<p>

"Nothing, honestly I'm fine."  
>"If you were fine, you wouldnt be crying your eyes out." Leroy said.<br>"Tell us, honey" said Hiram "I'm probably overreacting, but Carole found a picture of Quinn in Finn's wallet. I asked him about it and he said he wasnt cheating on me, but preceeded to tell me that they have gotten closer, and they have been spending a lot more time with each other lately. I know I should believe him when he says that he's not cheating on me, but I can't help it but have doubts."  
>"Thats It! He breaks my daughters heart, I break his conkers!"<br>"NO!" Rachel shouted, stopping LeRoy from leaving. "Dad, Daddy. Finn's a good man. He is, really. He's caring, thoughtful, kind, patient, loving. He loves me, and I know he would never do anything to hurt me - at least not on purpose. He treats me like a princess, and he loves me. He's my prince charming, and he could make thousands of mistakes, but just because I'm angry, or mad, or hurt at him for what he has or hasn't done, it doesn't mean that I'll stop loving him. I'll never stop loving him."  
>"But Rach-" Hiram was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. She opened the door, surprised. Outside stood Finn, with a box of Choclates, a card, a giant teddybear and 'I'm Sorry' balloons. "Can we talk?" She opened the door for him to come inside, to which he was greeted by two stares. "Go up to my room Finn. I'll be up in a minute."<br>She walked over to her dads.  
>"You two are going to sit back down and make yourselves busy. This is between Finn and myself, and before you ask, yes i'll keep the door open."<br>Her fathers obeyed her wishes, and she went upstairs to joing Finn.  
>He was standing awkwardly inside her room, but she was greeted to the surprise of Roses in Finn's hands. "These are for you" he said as he walked forwards and handed them to her. She took them, a small smile creeping onto her face. There was an awkward silence between them before Rachel broke the silence. "You can sit down you know. I wouldn't make you stand." "I want to." "Okay well... you wanted to talk? Let's talk." "I'm going to start with I'm sorry. Now I would tell you how much I love you, but I'm not going to."<br>Rachel started crying, tears streaming down her face. She knew Finn would do this to her, she just knew. "You don't love me?" she asked, her voice fragile.  
>"What? Baby, of course I love you."<br>"DONT BABY ME FINN."  
>"Rach-el I'm sorry, okay. What I meant is that, no words can express how much I love you. Do you know how long it took me to realise I made a mistake after you walked out that door? huh. One. It took me one second to realise that if I didn't come up with a damn good explanation for why I had that photo, then I could lose the best thing that has ever happened to me - and I couldn't take it. I came over here to give you an explanation - because you deserve one."<br>Rachel looked at him, slowly. "Go on..." she mumbled. "I don't love her - at one point I did, but not anymore. After everything that happened last year, and the year before, it haunted me. I felt like i could fix everything that happened but I couldnt. I thought I could fix what she did to me, what happened between her and puck, and what happened after that, but i couldnt. I realise that. And the only reason why I had that picture of her, still, is because I dont care about her. She means NOTHING to me. Nothing at all. Yes, she'll stay a friend, but that's IT. I don't want anything to do with her anymore. I'm over Quinn, I'm over everyone. Everyone... but you. You mean EVERYTHING to me. I can't stand the thought of losing you. You understand me, you believe in me, you overlook the bad in me, you forgive me when I make mistakes, because you know that I'm just as scared as you are, about all of this. But most of all, you love me - which is what scares me the most. Knowing that at any given moment, you could stop loving me, and take away all of the light from my world. You're my whole world." he paused for a moment and reached into his back pocket of his jeans. "You know, I was going to wait to give this to you, but I'm going to prove to you, how much I love you... You see, I've got high school hero - life zero written all over me, except for one thing - you. You're like this beacon of light, guiding me through the darkness. You're like this big gold star, and for some bizarre reason, you chose to let me love you. And I feel like If i can keep doing that it'll be okay - everything will be okay. Um, I-uh, broke open my first credit card to get this. I know it's not a tux, or a swimming pool full of dancers, and it's not very big, but it's a promise. A promise to keep loving you for the rest of my life. All you've got to do is say yes." Finn got down on one knee and presented her with the ring, in it's original velvet box. "Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" Rachel stared at Finn for a moment. She gently closed the box placing a kiss to his lips. "No."  
>"What?" Rachel could see the hurt all over Finn's face.<br>"I don't need you to propose to me, for me to know how much you love me. Even the though of you doing proves that much to me. You're everything I've ever wanted Finn Hudson. You treat me like a princess, and you love me for exactly who I am. You see the good in me, the bad in me, and you like the parts of me that even I don't like myself. I know you love me, you wouldn't have done all of this if you didnt. But proposing to me? You're crazy Finn Hudson. I'm seventeen. You're only eighteen. We're still kids - we're still growing up."  
>"Are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?"<br>"No, I want to be with you. That's why I'm telling you this. I want a proposal. I don't need one. You're my boyfriend, and I love you. Yes we fight, yes we get mad. I could be pissed at you, but I could never stop loving you, Finn, never. You're all that matters to me. I love you, and only you. And right now, I just want to love you, and be with you. Just you and me - together. That's all I want - it's all i've ever wanted."  
>"You're amazing, do you know that?" Rachel blushed and smiled. "You're too sweet." "I'm serious Rach. You've forgiven me for all of my mistakes past a present, and I don't know how you do it. You never stop loving me. Your heart is so big, so full of love, and you make me want to be a better man Rachel. You make me want to be a better man for you."<br>"I don't need you to be better, because you're perfect, just the way you are."  
>"You're perfect Rachel. You're smart, talented, patient, kind, caring...beautiful." Rachel blushed once more, smiling. Finn took one of her hands in his, sitting on her bed gently, pulling her towards him, Rachel sitting on his lap, facing him. Finn gently pressed a kiss to her lips. She smiled into the kiss, his lips then moving from her lips to neck, placing more kisses there. He gently rubbed her thighs with his hands, only to be stopped a few seconds after. "F-Finn, we cant. My dads are downstairs and they could be up at any minute, and I'd rather not have them question me about our intimacy."<br>She gently slid off his lap, and sat beside him. "I'm sorry Rach, I didn't mean-"  
>"I know." She said gently, putting him at ease. "I love you." "I love you too." She placed a kiss to his lips, running her hands through his hair. His hands moved to her waist as she pulled away.<br>She leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear.  
>"My dads are going on a business trip on Friday. Maybe you could come over, and we could continue this... huh?"<br>"Sounds perfect" he whispered to her gently. "Come on..."  
>She grabbed his hand and lead him downstairs, where her dads were waiting for her. Rachel showed Finn to the door, holding hands - their fingers entertwined. Her dads were waiting by the door, watching them carefully as they stepped out on the front porch. After everything, they were certainly not afraid to show their love for each other, especially in front of Rachel's dads. "So tomorrow, I'll pick you up for school - at eight?" "Sounds good." He kissed her on the cheek, then started to walk away. "FINN!"<br>"Yeah babe?" "Aren't you forgetting something?" She raised her eyebrows.  
>"No why. What would I-" He knowingly walked towards her and grabbed her gently, by the waist, pulling her in close to him, and placing a passionate kiss to her lips. Their tounges melted with each others. It seemed like an eternity before they finished kissing. "I love you."<br>"I love you too Finn." They both smiled at each other before having one last kiss, and Finn driving off home.

Rachel returned inside with her dads. "You and Finn obviously made up." "Yeah, he prepared a big speech about everything, which was touching."  
>"We know." Rachel stared at them.<br>"We also wanted to ask you about.. You're intimacy with each other..."  
>Rachel cursed in the back of her mind. As she walked away, preparing herself for the conversation that lay ahead, she mumbled to herself quietly.<br>"Reminder: Kick Finn's Ass."


	3. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey, guys! This isn't exactly an update to the story (sorry!) but in fact a very important announcement.**

**SOPA are back. Yes, they're back. And this time, they're attacking pretty much everything to do with copywritten material, meaning that they'll be shutting down all sorts of websites, such as youtube, and deviantart... and Fanfiction.**

**It's stupid, and it's irritating, but there's a petition out there that needs to be signed. We need to stop this before we lose everything guys!**

**Here it is:**

** petitions. whitehouse .gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF**

**Go and sign it before it's too late!**


	4. AN

Hello wonderful readers!

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time but I have been so busy with college work and revision that I haven't actually had any time to write anything for any of my stories, but I promise you that I am doing my best.

I am currently writing the next chapter for this story, and I hope to post that within the next couple of weeks as I have two weeks off of college so I have quite a bit of time on my hands; however, please bear in mind that I do have exams when I go back to college so quite a lot of those two weeks will be spent revising….

Also, I will be uploading another Authors Note explaining about something exciting, which we hope you guys will like!

I promise that I will update this story soon….

Please continue to read, review and follow our stories and please feel free to offer us any suggestions and critique – all is appreciated.

We love you guys so much, and we hope that you loved reading what we have to write!

Love you guys!

XO – Becca


End file.
